nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath of The Gods Episode 3
|kanji = 光あれ |romaji = Hikari Are |airdate = October 23, 2019 |chapters = 201, 202, 203, 204 |arc = Memories of the Holy War arc |opening = ROB THE FRONTIER |ending = Regeneration |epdirector = Kazuya Fujishiro |screenplay = Rie Uehara |storyboard = Susumu Nishizawa |anidirector = Takurō Sakurai Ryūji Tsutsuku Masumi Hattori |prev = Episode 2 |next = Episode 4 }} is the third episode of Season 3 of the The Seven Deadly Sins anime. Summary Plot Thinking that they are not match for Calmadios, Diane suggests they run away, but Meliodas warns them not to or they will get affected by his Commandment. Diane get hit by Calmadios and in anger King attacks, delivering a heavy injury to Calmadios much to King's surprise. Diane reveals she barely felt the attack and King realizes they actually can fight against the demons. Back at Ore Tree Orudora, Helbram tries to wake up King, but with no success. Gloxinia tells Helbram he will not be able to, as their souls were not in their bodies. Helbram is surprised Gloxinia could see him and Gloxinia guess it is because they are probably on the same wavelength as both are fairies. He guess Helbram is King's friend and explains that until King and Diane pass their trial, they will not be able to wake up. At the Valley of Fossils, King and Diane fight Calmadios, eventually he uses '''Evil Breath', but the attack is repelled back by Meliodas. Calmadios wondered why, and is forced to back off. King then wants them to focus on the other demons, but is surprised there were no more demons. Elizabeth says she just asked them to leave and they did, as deep down, no one wishes to fight. Then a man approachs and thanks them for their help. King mistook him for Ban, due to his similar appearance. The man guesses they are warriors from Stigma, the alliance between the Goddess Clan, the Fairy Clan and the Giant Clan. Meliodas explains they came from Fairy King's Forest to help them, the man then asks if they could join and fight with them and Meliodas agrees, after which the man introduces himself as Rou. Heading back towards the Fairy King's Forest, King realizes the difference in magic power between him and the first Fairy King. Diane then see a building standing out in the forest and asks what it is. Meliodas tells them they are acting strange today and that was their base of operation Light of Grace. As they keep going towards it, Diane wonders if the trial was the battle they did and if they had passed it, but King guesses it was not, as otherwise they would have returned to their bodies. Reaching the base, a Goddess shows up, saying it took three of them to drive off one of the Ten Commandments. A man then appears behind Nerobasta and tells her that was enough. Nerobasta then tell the humans to kneel, as they were in the presence of their leader, Ludociel, one of the Four Archangels. He welcomes the new people and mentions that end of the Holy War was upon them. Elizabeth get excited, thinking they will make peace with the Demon Clan, but Ludociel said it was time to exterminate all of the demons. Giants discuss how the demons in the west wiped a rebellion. But as they have the superior numbers, they are sure they will drown the demons in their blood. Rou then approachs Meliodas, knocking on his sword and saying it was big lump of steel. He sits next to Meliodas and tells him he know he is a demon. Meliodas shares some of the food he has. The amount of magic power and swinging that large sword, Rou realizes Meliodas was not a regular kid. He was surprised as he never heard of a Demon and a Goddess fighting side-by-side, but he know that Meliodas is good person. Meliodas says from his family point of view, he is the villain. Rou wonders how the Holy War will end, but Meliodas wonders how a war can be holy or unholy, or being good or bad, and Rou agrees, as the sure thing is they are comrades now. At Light of Grace, Elizabeth confronts Ludociel for wanting to eradicate all demons, but he tells her this was their plan all along and that she needs to open her eyes, as the demons has no worth and definitely were not life-forms on par with them. Elizabeth then leaves angry, Nerobasta wants to go after her, but Ludociel stops her as they need to focus on their plan. Diane is training with some giants and easily defeat them. They thank her, but she was happy they sparred with her too and asks if King saw how awesome she is. King is worried, as the magic power he felt from Ludociel was overwhelming and that he was feeling strong magic from somewhere deep in the forest, but Diane gets distracted and chasing the two giants, wanting to train more with them. Gerheade approachs King asking him what was worrying him. He barely recognizes her and wonders why was she worried about him, but Gerheade tells him it is because he is her brother. She feels something is different about Gloxinia, but King tries to play it like it was his usual self. King then realizes Gloxinia and Gerheade were brother and sister, but the Gerheade he knows looked and acted a bit different. King asks about the magic power he felt from the forest and Gerheade explains that was the barrier Ludociel set up while Gloxinia was away, but in reality was live bait trying to lure the demons. In that moment, a large demon force heading towards the forest led by members of the Ten Commandments. Diane and King realizes this must be the trial. Meliodas tells them he will go and speak, but King tells him that was a suicide mission even for him as he does not believe they will listen to him after his betrayal. Meliodas tells King that he can come and watch, if he believes Meliodas was on the Demon Clan side, hearing that Diane wants to go too, as she would be of help if a fight starts. King guesses he has to got too, but could not leave the forest, even if the Goddess Clan was there. Rou then come, saying they can leave the forest to them and King get happy telling him he is leaving the forest and his sister protection to him. Diane notices the demons had stopped. Elizabeth had went to speak with them, wanting them to not proceed. Monspeet explains that over the last several days, tens of thousands of their kind had been vanishing and they sense a faint trace of their power coming from this forest. Elizabeth do not believe they hold prisoners, but warned them that Ludociel had some plan, so it would be better if they leave. Derieri asks how could they know she was not bluffing, but Elizabeth says they can not, but must believe her. Fraudrin then realizes she must had been the Goddess that made their troops back off yesterday as after looking in her eyes, they no longer wanted to fight. Elizabeth tells them that if what they were saying is true, she will find a way to release them. Derieri has another condition, and that is they have to give Meliodas to them, but Elizabeth refuses, saying he is everything to her and if they want to kill him, she will fight all of them. Derieri then accepts, but in that moment they hear Ludociel's voice, thanking Elizabeth for buying time. Then a large Ark spehere came out from the ground with all the missing demons. As they had serve their purpose, Ludociel then finishes the spell and eradicates all the demons inside the Ark, including Derieri's sister. In anger, Derieri punchs Elizabeth away, but from the sky above two more of the Four Archangels appears. Characters in Order of Appearance *Calmadios *Diane *King *Meliodas *Helbram *Drole *Gloxinia *Elizabeth *Rou *Nerobasta *Ludociel *Gerheade *Rajine *Derieri *Fraudrin *Galand *Monspeet *Melascula *Sariel *Tarmiel Manga/Anime Differences *Calmadios attacking King with energy balls is omitted in the anime. *In the anime, Calmadios is only defeated by Meliodas, when in the manga King and Diane attack him as well. *The Six Knights of Black are not mentioned in the anime. *In the manga, King was visibly shocked after knowing that Gerheade is Gloxinia's little sister, when in the anime King doesn't have much of a reaction. *In the manga, Derieri's sister is seen standing with a defiant look, when in the anime she is statically floating like the rest. *In the anime, when the Demon army arrives there is a stormy weather. *Monspeet doesn't wonder where he heard Elizabeth's name in the anime. Trivia *In Light of Grace headquarters, three fairies that look exactly like Ende, Cisca and Melik are present. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Memories of the Holy War arc